


Tall Gifts

by Sacred



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Height difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine reflects on the lengths both herself and her darling go to to simply kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Gifts

A simple kiss. 

Common enough among lovers though Josephine had never loved someone as much or as tall as her darling Sasha Adaar. The tips of her toes and a little jolt upwards was just barely enough to press her lips against hers. Most of the time Sasha had to bend down for more meaningful kisses and Josephine was both amused and grateful.

Sasha bent, Josephine got on her toes, lips met, and the Antivan could feel the pulse of her darling quicken, matching her own. 

It was how they said goodbye, when Josephine had a stack of papers and letters on her desk or when Sasha had to venture out to finish off the myriad tasks she was hellbent on finishing. Josephine felt some of them were beneath her lover though, especially the man who requested ten wheels of cheese from all the corners of the Hinterlands and Emerald Forest combined. Still, Sasha fulfilled the requests and worked tirelessly. It was what drove Josephine to excel at her own duties, besides her convictions about finding a common ground and the merits of diplomacy over blades. 

As she approached her desk for the days work, Josephine's eyes widened. It was an old scroll bearing the mark of House Montilyet, an order for the grandest ship in the merchant fleet, The Crestbreaker. The ship had sunk to the bottom of the ocean three ages ago yet here was some remnant that it had once existed. Beside the old scroll was a scrawl that made up Sasha's signature, Josephine's heart racing at the thought of her darling procuring such a thing.

But as the day passed and she finished off her work, she thought about the perfect way to repay her.

Less than a week later, she got her chance. Sasha was back from her latest quest, Dorian, Iron Bull, and Vivienne all gathered round at the tavern, Josephine sparing a moment to observe their drinking habits. Bull was slamming back shots of a blackish liquor while Dorian and Vivienne drank wine as well as any nobles, both taking precise sips, though Dorian's form was a little bit more sloppy than Vivienne’s total control. Sasha was nursing a flagon of Orlaisian mead, her eyes lighting up as she spied her, Josephine feeling her face flush at the particular gleam in those red eyes of hers.

Approaching Sasha and sparing a warm smile for the other three, she ran a finger along Sasha's right horn before clearing her throat and addressing the whole table. “I've recently received a gift from my darling, a gift that I've struggled with plans to repay but I've finally figured out just what I can give you. Thank you Bull, Dorian, and Vivienne for aiding and protecting the Inquisitor all this time, for having her back and helping her with the burdens she's borne. Forgive me, in advance, for any mistakes on my part. I've not had much use for singing in recent years.” Nodding towards the bard to begin playing, she stood firm and began singing Sasha's favorite song, information that had cost her a few gold coins and a few drinks with the Skyhold bard.

“Once we were in our peace with our lives assured...”

///

The kiss Josephine received at the end of her first song in years was quite possibly the most intense the diplomat could recall since the defeat of Corypheus and nearly had both her legs curling upwards as Sasha picked her up and twirled her around to a clapping Dorian and Bull and an amused Vivienne.

Eye level for a moment as Sasha lifts her just a tad higher, Josephine's breath is lost as she views the joy in her darling's eyes.

A couple of years pass before Josephine sees it again, when she asks for Sasha's hand, and another year after that for the joy of that night to become a near constant thing when Sasha returns home to the small cottage within Skyhold, their two adopted children rushing towards her. The youngest, a dwarf named Marian, stands as high as she can with her arms outstretched. Sasha bends low and soon has her high on her shoulders, her other arm lifting up their other child to her waist, the elven girl giggling.

“Mama, mama, look how big I am!” Marian crows.

“I'm astonished that you can grow so quickly,” Josephine says, approaching her family and wrapping herself around Sasha's free side. “Welcome home, my darling.”


End file.
